Technological advances have provided global communication systems that can connect users all around the world. Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) offers a consistent set of services to mobile, computer and/or phone users, no matter where they are located in the world. In this regard, UMTS is a real global system, comprising both terrestrial and satellite components. Typically, UMTS can utilize a Virtual Home Environment (VHE), which can enable a roaming user to employ the same services at home, in the office, or in the field through a combination of transparent terrestrial and satellite connections. Further, UMTS networks can ensure that a user can experience a consistent set of services thus “feeling” on his home network, independent of the location or access mode (satellite or terrestrial) even when the user roams from his network to other UMTS operators.
Conventionally, UMTS users roaming in areas, serviced by carriers that are not their home-based contracted carrier, rely on the 3GPP roaming architecture standards in order to roam. The 3GPP architecture defines how services can be obtained and how data packets can be routed to and/or from the home carrier core mobility network. Typically, the process starts with a user attaching to a roaming network's radio access network via a roaming Service GPRS Support Node (SGSN). Moreover, the SGSN signals an Home Location Register (HLR) associated with the user's home carrier network via SS7 (Signaling System 7) messages in order to determine the validity of the user. In response, the HLR can return an authentication vector and/or a user profile via SS7 messages, which can then be employed by the roaming network to challenge the identity of the user and receive an expected response. If the expected response matches the HLR provided vector, the user is authenticated and data packets are forwarded from the roaming network SGSN to the home-carrier core mobility network where a gateway support node (GGSN) routes the packets to their end-destination.
Thus, the conventional roaming architecture relies on an active link between the roaming network SGSN and the home network HLR for authentication and profile provisioning. Further, the conventional roaming architecture also relies on an active link between the roaming network SGSN and the home network GGSN for gateway services. These data link and routing services are generally provided by Global Roaming Exchange (GRX) carriers. If these links are not present, for example, when a connection is lost, the roaming network is unable to authenticate the user and route the data packets to the home network for gateway distribution services. Further, these traditionally employed active links have several performance and cost limitations. The traffic at a home carrier GGSN is significant and can lead to congestion, degraded performance, and/or slow connections. Further, roaming carrier can perform operations only when connected via an active SS7 link to the home carrier and a loss of connectivity can interrupt/cease operations.